Gold and Bones
Gold and Bones is the twenty-first chapter of Drake's Fortune. Nate and Sully rushed down to an underground cavern to stop Roman and Navarro from escaping the island with the El Dorado statue. Plot After revealing a secret passage beneath the altar, Nate and Sully ventured quickly through the deserted catacombs and arrived in an open cavern. Much to their amazement, the two caught sight of the statue that was El Dorado. With everyone unaware of the two's presence, Nate and Sully prepared to make a move, only to be caught by two mercenaries who pointed their shotguns at them. Roman directed his attention to the two, ordering them to drop their weapons in the water below or watch him kill Elena, who was being held within Navarro's grasp. After the two relinquished their weapons, Roman turned back to the statue to inspect it further. He was fascinated by the craftsmanship, but what he was looking at was only a shell. Navarro encouraged him to open it up, for the real treasure of El Dorado lied inside. Upon opening it, Roman stared shockingly at what was revealed to be a mummified corpse, with Nate reacting silently in surprise. The corpse then released a virus that passed itself through Roman's lungs. After inhaling it, Roman was quickly transformed into one of the monstrous descendants and attempted to attack Navarro. In an act of betrayal, Navarro shot Roman in his head and ordered the troops to lift the treasure up to the chopper. Nate tried to warn him about the dangers the statue could bring, but Navarro revealed his true motive with the statue, which was money. Having known about the virus all along, he used Roman's resources to get him to the island. With Roman dead, he planned to sell the virus "to the right buyer". As he began to escape with Elena, everyone began to hear the echoing roars of the descendants, who soon began swarming the cavern within a matter of seconds. With everyone distracted by the ambush, Nate and Sully took the opportunity to overpower the two troops that were holding them hostage, taking their weapons in the process. With Sully providing cover from his position, Nate ran after Navarro. Nate fought his way through several descendants and troops to reach the helicopter in time. He managed to grab hold of the net that held the statue, allowing the helicopter to carry him off to its destination. Nate, however, was spotted by a mercenary on the ground who radioed Navarro in the helicopter. Seeing Nate hanging from the net, Navarro ordered Dillon to finish him off. As Dillon fired out through the open door, Elena kicked him out, and as he fell, he continued firing, causing one of his bullets to accidentally hit Javier the pilot. Navarro attempted to take control of the chopper as it plummeted towards a large freighter sitting within the large ocean in the midst of a rain shower. As the helicopter passed over the ship, Nate dropped off of the statue, landing onto one end of the boat, while the helicopter crashed at the other end, hanging precariously over the edge and leaving Elena lying unconscious. Navarro, having a few cuts and bruises on him, climbed out of the wreck and ordered his men to kill Nate. Walkthrough You start off by following the path down to the underground caverns, with Sully behind you. After the cutscene, your only remaining task is to rush through the caverns to reach the helicopter before it leaves. Using a SAS-12 shotgun, run down the path to your left and shoot any descendants or enemies that get in your way. It is recommended to blind fire at the monsters, but when facing the mercenaries, you may find aiming to be more useful. Once you get in view of the rising helicopter, you must leap onto the net that the statue is in. Category:Chapters in Drake's Fortune